


sicut diligunt mortem.

by ghosttprincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Actual Satan!Snoke, F/M, Kylo needs a hug, Rey Kenobi, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Vaguely Religious Themes, a really slow burn, anyways sit down, fallen angel!kylo, get ready for a feels trip, goddess!leia, guardian angel!ben, hi this is my first fic since high school, human!rey, leia's a dirty reylo, or is she, pop a squat, priest!obi-wan, rating subject to change rip, you gotta read to find out ;3, you'll see why later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosttprincess/pseuds/ghosttprincess
Summary: "...Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres..."1 Corinthians 13:1-13---in which ben falls from heaven and rey has to deal with the aftermath.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AYYO!!!! mama ghost is taking a stab at fanfic writing again! thanks to my fellow dirty reylos/betas marinasreylos on tumblr and trashofficial, my actual ao3 wife! anyways, this fic will be updated as often as possible--- i'm aiming for once a week! do n o t.... harass me...... for Updates..... it's the reason i stopped writing fanfic, okay. it Aged me. enjoy some dirty reylo, y'all ;3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a scene is set.

Fire. 

 _Everything_ was on fire.

Fire was in his veins, in his soul, burning and maiming him as he fell from the heavens. Even if he is not burning on the outside, the pain still splits to his very soul, raw and real. The pain was  _everywhere,_ every fiber of his being was exploding, splintering,  _raw!_ He can do nothing like this, not even flap his once brilliant white wings as the feathers slowly turn black as the night sky, dirtied by the ultimate sin committed for his human that he was supposed to protect. 

He breaks through the barrier that separated his world from humanity, blunt fingernails turning to razor-sharp claws as black blossoms upon once pale skin ; a reminder of what he has done, for the rest of his days. With nothing left to do but fall, Kylo's black wings wrap tightly around his body -- a shield of unbreakable grace that will surely protect his vulnerable, flesh-bound form from harm once he---

\---crashes into a forest, trees falling around him as he pierces through---

\---it  _hurts,_ it  _hurts,_ he wants to go  _home_ \---

\---more trees, more splinters, and finally, the ground rushes up to meet him and he's  _out._

* * *

He wakes to the sunrise and fallen trees, the stars fading from view.

In the distance, a peaceful town wakes from slumber, and church bells ring-- inviting all for Sunday prayer. Something about it draws his attention --- it's not the bells, nor the holy ground. Something within the house of prayer is pulling at his soul, something... light. Something  _good._ Something  _pure._

It's then that Ren knows what calls him... _it has to be **her.**_

With nothing standing in his way, he shakes the dirt from his wings, wills them unseen with what remains of his divine power so he may venture forth into the unknown.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA HA HA, I LIKE BEING VAGUE BECAUSE I AM SATAN INCARNATE!  
> anyways.... comments fuel the writing ghost.... wink wonk.  
> chapter 1 is going to be written over the next few days! until then, hmu @ ghosttprincess.tumblr.com for inspo, art, and Shenanigans™.


	2. the pull.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> her soul calls to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so literally after i finished the prologue, i was hit with a truckload of inspiration. who needs sleep? not me. not now. i got shit to do, fam.  
> obligatory disclaimer: i don't own star wars. i only have a piece of toast.

By early afternoon, he arrives to the old church, instinct propelling him forward despite the odd looks that follow him. Glancing down to his soft, cream open-backed tunic and simple trousers, Ren decides that yes, he does look a little...  _strange,_ compared to the rest of the town. Ignoring the strangers, he sets forth towards the veritable beacon of Light that is  _her_ soul. 

Divine beings have a natural talent for Fading out of existence--- here one moment, gone the next. It was especially useful for disappearing in large crowds, or going unnoticed in general. Even now, the townsfolk are forgetting about him -- some barely pay attention to him at all. Which is, of course, perfectly fine with Ren--- he has a mission, a task. Even after his fall, every fiber of his being screams  _protect her, find her_ as clearly as it did when he---

No, he won't think about that goddess-forsaken bus. As long as he can sense her, she is  _safe._ He is bound to her ; like all guardian angels are bound to their charges ---- both a blessing and a curse. 

( A bond that is only dissolved with death. )

To an untrained eye, Ren's face is blurred to most, his movements too quick to be comprehended by mere mortals. As soon as he is noticed, however, he is swiftly forgotten. As he nears the church cemetery, Ren has to put more effort into Fading --- especially around the devout members of the church. 

"Mummy, look!" A little girl tugs on her mother's Sunday dress, pointing excitedly to Ren, "Look!" 

Surprised, Ren halts---  _he forgot about the children_ \--- watching the child with rapt interest. Naturally, children were more likely to see through his Fade ; they were pure, unblemished souls, more attuned to divine energy. Her mother turns, squinting against the sun before turning to her child. "What exactly am I looking at, darling?"

"You can't see him?"

"Iris, there's nobody there, darling. Now, come along."

The little girl--- Iris ---  _pouts_ fiercely, and Ren offers her a little grin and a wave before Fading once more. Arguably, children were his favorite --- bright, unblemished rays of light in an ever-darkening world. Perhaps the saddest part about his charges is that they had to grow up... It's only human nature, he supposes, to grow old and grey --- but it didn't make it any easier....

His thoughts grind to a halt as he nears the graveyard --- a single mourner, paying her respects to the dead. Admittedly, his breath  _catches_ at the sight of his charge ; beautiful even in her unyielding grief... Oh, he feels so responsible for letting her stray from faith, but there's nothing that can be done now. Still, he keeps watch from the shadows as she places roses upon twin graves --- side by side, inseparable in death as they were in life. An angel statue stands watch over their graves, feminine hands resting upon their headstones. 

_Here lies Father Obi-Wan and his beloved wife, Satine, who always believed in miracles._

No tears are shed, but the grief still remains --- even if the wound has long healed, it has still left a scar upon her heart.

* * *

_Someone's here._

Rey Kenobi can practically feel eyes boring into her, like someone was watching her very soul. She hasn't been to her grandfather's church in ages --- too many memories of running through the old bell tower, of white robes and her father's gentle voice. ( Well, he was far too old to be her father --- and she knew she was adopted, but Obi-Wan and Satine were the best parents a child could ask for. )

The feather around her neck glows softly, Rey's fingers brushing over it briefly. It was simply too big to be a bird's feather, too  _warm_ and  _bright_ to be something so.... mundane. Besides, it was the only clue she had to.... whatever saved her yesterday from that bus. Lithe fingers trace over the etchings upon the headstone, memories flowing back of.... of that  _monster_ that killed her parents. 

\---those glowing eyes, sharp teeth and claws, blood soaking her pretty dress that her mother made just for her---

\---why did this happen? Where was God in that moment when that  _beast_ claimed her parent's lives?---

She stopped believing after that. There were no angels or fairy godmothers, no magic words to heal her dying parents, no guardian angel to utter a prayer to as they were lowered into the ground.

_Someone's **here** \-----_

She pivots sharply upon her heel, keys clutched like claws and teeth bared like fangs ---- she was no damsel in distress, she made her own destiny!

There's a blur of black in the corner of her vision--- no,  _grey?_ \--- and the rustling of grass, and whatever the  _hell_ was watching her is... gone.

_Maybe I'm being a little paranoid..._

She clutches the feather to her breast, heart hammering as she hastens her exit from the graveyard.

_...or maybe----_

There's a black feather on the ground--- the same size and shape as the white one around her neck. Despite her better judgement, Rey picks it up and fastens it next to its twin.

_\---not paranoid enough._

* * *

 

That.... that was  _close._

Ren is but a blurred streak in the sky, soaring high above his charge's sleepy little town before touching down to an old bell tower. Slipping through a maintenance hatch, he descends into the old loft without a single sound. If he was to keep doing his job.... he needed somewhere to roost, and this seemed better than the forest. Besides...

Calloused fingertips run over the childlike scrawl upon the walls--- the dust-covered bench and the collection of a child's playthings. This was  _her_ place when she was small--- he could practically hear her laughter echoing through the alcove as she played with her father, or read stories with her mother.

Yes, this would do nicely...

Hours later, he had constructed a "nest" of sorts--- built with branches from the felled trees and the various soft baubles and blankets he had found around town. The sunset illuminated his home through the filter of a stained-glass window, colors of all sorts bathing the room in its glow. Settling in his nest, Ren tucks his wings around his human form with a content sigh, and  _drifts_ with a worn, soft crochet blanket pressed to his cheek. The name "REY" was embroidered upon it--- her favorite blanket when she was small... 

And as Ren drifts into slumber, all he can think whilst surrounded by warmth and the comforting scents of nostalgia is  _' I'm home. '_

* * *

Deep within the woods, a figure clad in black withdraws a flaming sword for light. The figure pauses at the fallen trees, crouching down to pick up a single black feather.

"Well, well, well... Black wings, huh?"

The figure's laugh is rough, yet feminine-- as her shadow  _shifts_ and  _bubbles_ into something else. Something not of this world...

"Ah.... Patience, my friend---"

The bubbling shadow grumbles in ancient Latin, placing a shadowy claw upon the hooded figure's shoulder.

" Of course I remember our contract, you imp. Besides... didn't you say you liked to play with your food?"

A content, disembodied hum is released from the shadow, curling around the figure in a loving embrace.

"Then, we're in agreement...  _Good._ You'll have your bloodshed soon, my friend..."

 

"For now, we hunt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHE PLOT..... IT THICKEN.......  
> also for all of y'all yelling because the otp hasn't met yet: they will, i swear!!!! lemme get the ball rolling first ok uwu  
> next chapter, we learn more about the smol and her town!  
> 


End file.
